ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ben 10 Power ball/@comment-4816710-20150830161649/@comment-4816710-20150830193712
I'll put the Profanity template on here for you, but other than that here are a few tips: #Your readers are stupid. Not really, but for the sake of your story, pretend that they are. What I mean is, you need to explain everything. However, you can't just flat out say it. You need to take time to develop themes of your story, such as Clyde being Ben's son. You could just have Clyde walk in with Ben and have people already know who he is. You would then reference the fact that they are father and son by subtly having Ben call him "Son" in a sentence. That's just one idea, but basically, your audience is stupid and everything needs to be fleshed out. #No one knows whon these people are. Kind of. You have to act like no one has heard of Spiderman, Batman, Hawkeye, etc. You need to introduce them as if they are your own made up character. For example, you could say "A man in a red and blue suit, detailed wiht spider web-like designs enters the room." Something like that to introduce the character. #Teenage parenthood is a really big deal, and even if Ben had Clyde as soon as he biologically could, he's still only be about seven or eight maximum at the time that Ben is seventeen. You should probably make Ben a little older. If you want him to have a kid that's like ten, he should be at least 28. This is still pushing it a little bit, but it's still good. #Don't refer to younger versions of Ben as "OS, AF, UA, or OV". They don't exist in your universe. The TV series is seperate. You may take idea from them, and say that those are Ben's past, but don't break the fourth wall that hard. #Keep It Simple, Stupid. This is a term used by creators of various things, ohterwise known as "KISS". It means, essentially, that you can't just throw together a whole bunch of new stuff/characters/whatever and it not come out wrong. If there's too much going on, readers become disinterested. Focus on one plot point, and try to start out small. If this is a movie-style story, you may start out with a big bad- such as Vilgax- showing up with a massive army, but then you need to have the Characters run. Give them time to think of a plan to stop the threat. Stick to one central idea, and flush it out. #Keep It Simple, Stupid: Part 2. You have too many characters. Maybe introduce a few new ones, like Spiderman, Batman, and Hawkeye or something. Just the three of them. And remember, YOUR AUDIENCE IS STUPID. They don't know who these characters are, introduce them into the story as if they are your own. #Grammar. It may not seem like it, but grammar is probably the most important thing when writing a story. You can have everything else perfect, but if your readers literally cringe at the word placement, improper punctuation, and odd spacing, they won't read more. This may take time to go back through, but it'll be worth it. At the time, you may be new to writing, and it's okay if your story's not all that amazing, you can't help it. You're new! But you can help grammar and spelling. I didn't particularly notice any spelling mistakes, but just in case. #Profanity. Profanity is a privelage given to us by the Wiki Staff, but it is not a right. Keep that in mind. They have the power to remove it from you at any time, so be careful. Just because you can use a swear, doens't mean you should. For one thing, think about the character. Is it really in their personality to say that? For example, Deadpool. He says any and everything because he's the Merc with a Mouth, but Batman? Batman is much more serious. The occasional "Damn" or "What the hell" are normal for him, but he's not the type to be throwing out F-bombs everywhere. It's just not him. Now Ben is really at your discretion. He isn't the type to curse based on the canon material, but that is a kid's show. He's still probably more like Batman in the sense that he's not a kid, so he can say what he wants, but he is fairly serious as an adult. And like I said earlier, he should be an adult in this story if you want him to have a kid. #Mary Sueing. "Mary Sue" is a term in the entertainment group that basically means "a character that everyone likes, is best at everything, and gets allt he cool stuff for no real reason other than they are the hero of the story." Don't do that. It makes the character unrelatable, which will negatively affect the stroy until it pretty much dies. A Mary Sue is not interesting, because you know s/he's going to win, get the girl, whatever, and there's no surprise. Give your character life by giving them flaws, make Ben have to deal with having a son, something that makes the Character fun to read about. We want to feel their pain, and we want them to overcome it. That's all I have for now. If you need anything else, message me on my Message Wall